The Many Married Lives of Izuku Midoriya
by MaidinHeaven08
Summary: Oneshots depicting the many married lives that one Izuku Midoriya and his husbands/wives share together. Only 5 sentences per chapter. Different pairing every chapter. Previous Chapters include: Aizawa, Bakugou, Ingenium, Endeavor, Shigaraki and Nedzu. Current Chapter: Female Izuku(Izumi)/Shigaraki Tomura: Collection of lengthy headcanons.
1. Aizawa Shouta

_A/N: Things to note for this chapter: Midoriya is quirkless and graduated U.A the same year as Aizawa._

* * *

They have a simple wedding, both of them not having enough friends or family between them to warrant having it at a fancy venue or in a church so they settle for the local courthouse, the two of them dressed in rented tuxedos while Hizashi, Nemuri, Tensei and Inko witness their vows and first kiss as wedded husbands before they go out to celebrate, spending the rest of the day enjoying a delicious homecooked meal that Inko prepared for them before they all pig out on several small cakes from the nearest convenience store; two of which Hizashi and Nemuri end up smashing into each other's faces while fighting over who gets to give the best man/friend speech.

* * *

The new apartment that they end up renting after the wedding is small but in their minds ideal, they don't need that much space when it's just the two of them and the four cats after all, it has a great kitchen that Izuku uses to cook them dinner in after he finishes work as a Quirk Counsellor at U.A as he no longer trusts Shouta to cook anything harder than a fried egg after he nearly burned down his mother's apartment in an attempt to make him something for his birthday, a big bed that the two of them can cuddle on in the early hours of the morning surrounded by the family of cats they had gathered over the years and with it being so close to the school, the area where Shouta patrolled and Inko's apartment it also meant that the two of them could just take the train everywhere rather than learn how to drive; overall it was the perfect place for the Aizawa family to call home.

* * *

Their life changes forever when they meet a young boy with purple hair and dark circles under his eyes being bullied at the park where Izuku liked to sit whenever he wrote up his analysis reports for the newest batch of U.A students, they end up chasing off the bullies and having a long discussion with the boy who's name they learn is named Shinsou Hitoshi about his so-called 'villain quirk' until the sun begins to turn into a mixture of red and orange and the kid has to run off to return to the orphanage he is living in, as Hitoshi figure disappears the two of them share a single look before beginning to make plans to visit the orphanage as soon as possible so that they can meet the boy again; they had been considering adopting for some time after all.

* * *

Izuku was beyond terrified when given the news that the U.S.J had been attacked, he wasn't able to join the other teachers and staff in defending the students from the unknown foes due to his lack of quirk so he was forced to head over to the hospital where they would be treating the injured with his terrified son by his side as they waited for what seemed like an eternity for any news on Shouta who had been rushed into surgery before they had even arrived, the sounds of the heart monitor and his sons crying keeping him company as he waited for the love of his life to wake.

* * *

They celebrate their 8th wedding anniversary at Inko's apartment just like they do every year though this time there are some notable new guests to the usual line up, including Inko's new boyfriend Toshinori Yagi, also known as Izuku's childhood hero and co-worker All Might who made the woman happier than her ex-husband ever had, and the wedded couples new adopted daughter Eri who was slowly learning what it meant to be a child with every new experience she took part in, like how she had learnt to bake a cake alongside her Grandma and big brother earlier that morning for the anniversary party, with two of the sugary slices ending up being used in Hizashi and Nemuri's fight over who got to make a speech celebrating the happy couple; a role with Tensei quickly swept from under them when they started pulling at each other's hair.


	2. Bakugou Katsuki

_A/N:Things to note for this chapter: Izuku and Katsuki never fell out and became hero partners together, though whether Izuku stayed quirkless or not that's up to you._

* * *

Their first wedding happens when they are both 8 years old, using a set of plastic rings that they had gotten from a gacha machine and an All Might plushie as the officiant while the rest of their stuffed toys watched on as they kissed just like they'd seen adults do in movies before they had to rush back home for dinner, 10 years later to the day they would hold their second wedding in the very same park though this time with everyone that they cared about there to witness, with their parents, Uraraka and Kirishima crying the loudest out of all the guests when All Might himself pronounced them Husband and Husband at long last.

* * *

Their fans had a field day when they finally found out that the two of them had gotten married 3 months after they had officially tied the knot, no one outside of their small circle of friends and family had known that the childhood sweethearts had even been in a relationship but after Izuku had been badly injured during a fight with a villain and the doctors at the hospital he had been taken to refused to allow anyone but family to visit him Katsuki had no other choice but to play the marriage card, when the news broke a few minutes later thanks to a nurse spreading the details online they were immediately bombarded with countless messages of support from their fans over Twitter and Instagram, with BakuDeku trending for well over a week due to the number of congratulations, fanart and fanfiction that was posted in celebration of one of the biggest ships in the world becoming canon.

* * *

Izuku and sickness do not mix well, which is a pain as without fail ever summer since he turned 6 he would come down with a cold that left him unable to leave his bed for anything other than to use the bathroom, luckily now that he was a married man he no longer had to suffer through his misery alone, with Katsuki taking a few days off so that he could take care of the sick greenette's every want and need, whether it be cooking Izuku a bowl of homemade spicy chicken soup whenever he felt hungry, marathoning their collection of All Might movies or acting as Izuku's personal heater, the explosive hero's body heat warming up the sick green bean better than any of the mountain of blankets piled high on their bed could; Katsuki would do anything asked of him with little complaint other than a comment or two on how the nerd needed to get better soon so that they could do something much more fun in bed.

* * *

When Izuku sees it Katsuki nearly has a heart attack at 20, they're around at his parents place cleaning out his old bedroom to see if there is anything that he wants to bring to their new apartment when the greenette opens the closet door and sees a body pillow of himself staring back at him, and not one of his officially licenced ones that he had been forced to bring out after losing a bet with Mina either, but a homemade body pillow with a large picture of him from his 3rd year at U.A on it, before he is able to make any comment on his discovery however Katsuki rushes over from his collection of vintage All Might cards and grabs the pillow, burning it the instant that his hands make contact until no evidence remains but warm ash; refusing to say anything about the situation even when his mother barges in and demands to know what set off the fire alarm.

* * *

When Mineta asks which of them is the woman in the relationship during their class reunion Katsuki can't help but punch him in the face, hard, with the purple diaper-wearing pervert ending up making a dent in the wall that he collides with, it feels really good to finally take it out on the bastard after years of snide comments and off-hand remarks but the searing kiss that Izuku gives for doing it feels 10 times better, the cheers from their old classmates for decking the grape becomes nothing but background noise as the two husbands deepened their kiss until Iida forcefully pulled the two of them apart and started reprimanding them for doing such indecent behaviour in public; good thing their apartment was only 5 minutes away.


	3. Iida Tensei

_A/N: Things to note for this chapter: __A/N: Izuku and Tensei are the same age, graduated U.A together and become a Hero Duo. _

* * *

It's a big wedding, it has to be with how famous of family Izuku is marrying into, every sidekick past and present is invited to attend alongside a few big names in the industry and their friends from U.A who all cheer in celebration before they all start laughing at a young Tenya who decides to interrupt Tensei and Izuku's first kiss as a married couple by running up to hug his brothers legs, the 5 year old jealous that Izuku is stealing his precious big brother, troublesome brother-in-law aside Izuku quickly decides that this is without a doubt the best day of his life now that he is finally married to the man he loves with all his heart; not because he got to meet and talk to his hero All Might no matter how much Hizashi joked about it in his speech.

* * *

Watching over Tenya during the summer holidays is nothing short of a nightmare, the young boy is normally so calm and well-mannered whenever he's around his parents or Tensei but the second that he is left alone with Izuku the bluenette becomes a hyper monster too fast to catch, spending hours running from room to room throwing clean clothes all over the floor, hanging toilet paper over every lampshade and tracking mud all over the carpets, luckily I Tenya's actions always tucker the young boy out sometime after lunch so while his brother-in-law napped Izuku would use the few hours of peace cleaning up all the mess before his in-laws returned home and Tensei came to pick him up for the night with the promise of katsudon for dinner as a thank you for the 5th emergency babysitting gig of the month; the school season couldn't start up again soon enough.

* * *

Izuku has a love/hate relationship with karaoke, it wasn't a common way to spend their Saturdays but every so often the married couple alongside Shouta, Hizashi and Nemuri would book a private room at a karaoke bar rather than hand out at their regular bar for the night, it's always fun in the beginning when Hizashi convinces Shouta to sing a duet with him when the underground hero finally has enough alcohol running through his veins to let his guard down, while Hizashi is a decent singer the same can not be said for Shouta who can never sing to the beat of the song and always gets the words wrong even if it's his favourite song he's singing along to, but then it all starts to go downhill when Nemuri, who lives to embarrass them all with her perfect voice, takes the microphone and refuses to sing anything but songs about sex, the worst part of the evening, however, is Tensei, his beloved husband who decides that he needs to serenade Izuku every time they go out; singing the absolute cheesiest love songs while refusing to look away from the greenette who gets so red faced from embarrassment by the end of the night that he things that they could fry an egg on his cheeks.

* * *

The fight against Stain is brutal and bloody, Izuku has never been more scared in his life standing up against the man (the monster) who has killed several heroes that he knew with nothing but a baton and taser for support while his husband remains paralyzed on the ground not a stone's throw away begging him to run away, Izuku refuses to be a widow before he turns 60 however and instead goes blow to blow with Stain until the emergency signal that he managed to send out is finally answered by a handful of other heroes in the area who show up just in the nick of time, the many cuts and stabs that Izuku had suffered from during the fight becoming too much for him only moments after they arrive; the last thing he remembers hearing before he collapses on the dirty alley floor and slips into unconsciousness is Tensei calling out his name.

* * *

It will take months before Tensei is able to move as well as he did before the doctors tell them both in the early hours of the morning the day after their fight with Stain, the damage done to his legs will eventually heal over time but it will be a long and lengthy process to regain the same level of skill that he had before if Tensei plans to continue being a hero, which he does, the bluenette doesn't even let the doctor finish talking before he makes his decision known and starts requesting that a plan be made so that he can start his physical therapy as soon as possible, Tensei knows that the never several months, perhaps the next several years, are going to be hard from him but he's not afraid of the pain or the long gruelling hours ahead of him, he has Izuku after all, the man that he loves more than anything in the world who will be by his side every step of the way during his long journey of recovery and knows that he has nothing to fear.


	4. Todoroki Enji

_A/N: __Izumi quirk allows her to change her body temperature to extreme levels, so high in fact that she could burn someone on contract and is the reason for her marriage. Also the ages of the Todoroki children have been changed, they're now younger with the following ages at the start of the story: Touya and _Fuyumi (twins in this AU) 9, Natsuo 8 and Shoto 5.

* * *

They get married a few days after she turns 16 in a traditional wedding ceremony surrounded by a myriad of guests that she has never met before, including the 4 children from her husband's previous marriage who were all only a few years younger than her, the only person that she knows throughout the entire ordeal is her mother who hadn't stopped crying ever since Izumi had woken up early that morning to get ready, it's nothing at all like the wedding that she had imagined for herself as a child, that had included a man that she loved rather than one she had only met for the first time at the end of the aisle but at least the food they're served is delicious.

* * *

He doesn't touch her that first night, or the night after, or any night in fact during the first month she spends at the estate, it terrifies her during every moment of her day not knowing when he plans to consummate their marriage and has to work up the courage to nervously ask him one night as he prepares to join her in their shared bed, turns out her father, the one who had sold her to Todoroki in the first place for the fire in her blood that her husband hopes will be inherited by the children they will have together, had lied about her age when arranging the marriage, claiming that she was 18 and Todoroki refused to lay with a child even if they are married, she can't help but let out a sigh of relief and feel as though she's breathing for the first time in weeks when he says that; and later has to sneak into the bathroom to cry when he tells her he'll register her for online schooling so that she can finish her education if that's what she wants.

* * *

She isn't able to stop him from training Shoto, the sweet 5 year old boy who clings tightly to her leg as she cooks and looks at her with wide eyes as she reads him bedtime stories every night before he goes to sleep, but she does manage to convince Todoroki to stop pushing the boy so hard that he can no longer stand at the end of their sessions and let Shoto interact with his distance siblings, having spent hours of her spare time when she wasn't busy taking care of the house or the children collecting studies and statistics that showed if he continued down the path in how he raised Shoto his great legacy that would finally surpass All Might would be more inclined to follow down the path of villainy rather than heroics.

* * *

Izumi can't help but cry when Shoto comes down with a stomach bug the day of the Annual Hero Awards, the 8 year old had been so excited when Enji had told him that he was finally old enough to accompany him the week before and had spent every night since rambling on until he could no longer keep his eyes open about how he couldn't wait to finally meet his favourite hero All Might and sneakily get an autograph while his father wasn't looking, however instead of attending the party like he had been dreaming about Shoto spent the night either stuck in his bed or with his head buried in a toilet bowl while Izumi took care of him, hardly leaving his side the entire day just like she always did whenever he or any of his sibling got sick leaving Enji no choice but to collect the same #2 award he received every year on his own, Izumi goes to sleep thinking that Enji will be mad that he didn't at least have her accompanying him until she wakes up the next morning to find two neatly wrapped presents waiting for her and Shoto in the kitchen after he leaves to go on patrol; the shock of finding two signed autographs from All Might leaving her speechless at her husband's kind actions while Shoto squeals in delight and rushed out of the room to show his siblings his present.

* * *

Izumi isn't sure if what she and Enji feel for each other is actually love, she's never had a loving marriage to look up to and idolise to know what one looks like after all, but she thinks that what they have now, five long years into their marriage, is the closest to love that she could have ever hoped for, he kisses her every morning before he leaves for his agency with a homemade bento that he always eats every last bite of tucked under his arm, he takes time while out on patrol to talk to her whether it's over the phone for a quick chat or to sit down with her to have lunch while she's out of the house running errands and then there are the nights when she finds herself wrapped up in his strong arms, his breath on her neck and his body heat keeping her warm that makes her think that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by his side.


	5. Shigaraki Tomura

_A/N: All For One is Izumi's father who took her in after Inko died and gifted her with a quirk that nullifies other quirks on contact with her skin._

* * *

Legally speaking they are unable to actually get married to one another, they had both been declared 'dead' after all so an official wedding in a church or at a reception office was simply out of the question, a fact that worked well in their favour in the end as they both doubted anyone would be willing to marry two of the most wanted villains in the country anyway, instead they hold their 'ceremony' in the bar with Kurogiri acting as the officiant while the rest of their allies friends act as witnesses, with Tomura dressed in one of his better shirts and no hands in sight while Izumi wore a white summer dress that she had borrowed from Big Sig Mag who couldn't stop crying or proclaiming how beautiful it all was, not even when Toga threw 'confetti' over all of them when the happy couple shared their first married kiss; the blonde refusing to admit to anyone that it had just been toilet paper soaked in blood no matter how many time's Dabi threated to burn her buns off.

* * *

She was the first person he had been able to really touch since his quirk had developed so it was no surprise to anyone that Tomura couldn't keep his hands off Izumi, whether the pair were sitting at the bar plotting their next plan of attack with the rest of the league or in their bedroom taking a moment for themselves playing video games Tomura's body would be touching hers in some way or another, most of the time keeping her seated on his lap while one of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist so that anyone and everyone who saw them knew that they belonged to each other, now and forever.

* * *

Tomura knows that Izumi is beautiful, the loveliest woman in the world in fact, so it's not uncommon for her to get flirted with by the many villains who come through the doors of the bar, his wife often getting mistaken for a villain fangirl looking for a good time because of her innocent looks and not being recognised as the brilliant strategist that she is, most of the time as soon as Izumi drops her name they back off immediately and start to grovel at her feet for forgiveness for even daring to approach her, those who refuse to take no for an answer, on the other hand, are lucky if he manages to get his hands on them first, his wonderful queen quick to use her analysis skills to announce to the bar where every single patron would kill for her the many weaknesses of anyone who dared make her angry, whenever that happens Tomura can't help but take her back to their bedroom, his hands and lips attacking every inch of her the second they are safely behind closed doors.

* * *

Izumi likes to take her time while washing Tomura's hair, he doesn't know why she's so obsessed with his pale blue locks buts it's an enjoyable enough experience so he lets her have her fun, sitting obediently in the warm bath water as she gently massages the expensive shampoo and conditioner into his scalp until he can't help but let out a small moan and think that he could happily stay like this for the rest of his life, sadly however Izumi eventually has to wash the products out of his hair when the water begins to cool, when it's all said and done his wife is quick to buddle him up in the fluffiest towel on the planet and take him into their bedroom where she sits him on the stool in front of her vanity so that she can brush the knots out of his hair, with Izumi kissing a different part of Tomura's face every time the tugs at his tangled locks make him whimper, her lips gently pressing a kiss to his cheeks, forehead and even his eyelids before finally kissing him on the lips when she is finally finished.

* * *

There are nights when Izumi wakes from her dreams in a cold sweat while the scars on her back feel like they are burning even though she had long since escaped her explosive tormentor, the life she lived before Sensei had taken her in after her mother's death had been full of cruelty, spending her days bullied and baited into suicide by those who saw her as nothing more than a worthless Deku simply because she had been born quirkless, whenever she has those nightmares all Tomura can do is hold her tightly in his arms and promise that they will get revenge on everyone who dared hurt her, the teachers who allowed it to happen, All Might for destroying her dreams and Kacchan Bakugo, her ex-best friend who turned his back on her the second she had been diagnosed; every single one of them would pay for what they had done.


	6. Todoroki Enji 2

_A/N: So I had a load of half-finished sentences for this pairing that I ended up not including in the original Enji chapter so I thought I'd make a second one as I thought these were too good to delete._

* * *

Izumi finds out that she is getting married to Endeavor, to Enji Todoroki, three months before the wedding takes place, her mother in tears as she tells her that her father had sold arranged for her to marry the number 2 hero and become a stepmother to his four children who were only a few years younger than her the day after her 16th birthday, her schedule drastically changes after finding out the news of her upcoming nuptials, with her days spent going to a high school that she knows she won't be able to return to and graduate from once she's wed while her nights are filled with bridal lessons from her mother, going through a crash course on a myriad of subjects such as cooking, sewing and how to properly tie a tie; everything that she might possibly need when she finally moved into the Todoroki household.

* * *

It's awkward for Izumi those first few months after moving in when it comes to her relationship with the older Todoroki children, not that she blames them, from what she had come to understand Todoroki never made any mention to his kids that he had divorced their mother or that he was getting remarried until the day of the ceremony, so it makes perfect sense that Touya, Fuyumi and Natsuo would want to keep their distance from their new stepmother, with only ever so much as a brief thank you spoken to her by any of them whenever she cooked or brought them their clean laundry, it wasn't until after the night she had sat by Touya's bedside watching over him as he suffered from a stomach bug that they start talking to her properly; tears welling in the young wife's eyes the next day when Natsuo asked about how her week had been and Fuyumi offered to help with the chores.

* * *

She tries her best at sewing she really does but even with all her bridal lessons Izumi skills are still rather poor, hardly able to sew a straight line never mind mend the buttons on her husband's shirts that always seem to be popping off, it isn't until Shoto comes to her asking if she will fix his favourite All Might plushy with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks that Izumi decides that she has to get better, spending hours watching videos, reading articles about technique and face timing her mother so that she can make sure she does a good job, the reward she gets for her dedication, Shoto's sweet smile when he sees that the plush is as good as new makes all the effort that she put in more than worth it.

* * *

Izumi finds out the reason why Touya, Fuyumi and Natsuo hardly said a word to her the first 6 months she lived at the estate on her 17th birthday, when she walks into the kitchen to discover all four of her stepchildren attempting to make her a birthday cake, catching Touya and Shoto red-handed attempting to use their quirks to cook the cake while Natsuo egged them on and Fuyumi panicked at the smoke that somehow hadn't set off the fire alarm, when the burnt disaster had been disposed of and Izumi started to teach them how to properly make a cake using an oven Fuyumi tells her the truth, that she and her brother had all thought that Izumi had married their father for his money but knew that couldn't be the case after what she had done for Touya; after sending Shoto out of the room for a few minutes with the promise that he'd get the first slice Izumi sits down with the three of them and tells them the story of how she came to marry their father and finds that their relationship only grows stronger from that day on.

* * *

Hisashi comes to visit the house unannounced sometime early afternoon on her 7th wedding anniversary, a surprise to both her and her mother, whom she texted while preparing a pot of tea and a plate of cookies that the kids had helped bake the day before, as Hisashi had made no mention of returning to Japan during his monthly phone call, every moment that he is in her home is nothing short of a nightmare with the man who she hadn't called father since she was a teenage criticising absolutely everything about her from the way she dressed to how she wasn't wearing any makeup, in the span of a few minutes he had her in tears but the comment that absolutely destroyed her was when he made mention on how disappointed he was that she hasn't gotten pregnant yet and how he hoped Endeavor didn't hold it against him for selling the man broken stock, before Hisashi can get another vile word out of his mouth Enji appears from the kitchen where he had been hiding and drags the man out of his home, leaving Hisashi with a warning that the police would never find his body if he ever dared to returned before making his way back to Izumi's side, his hand coming to rest gently on top of her own against her stomach as he made sure that both she and the babe were all right.


	7. Nedzu

_A/N: Whether Izuku is quirkless in this chapter or not is up to you, however he is a Pro Hero with his own agency. You can also read this as romantic or as just a marriage of convenience if you prefer, I kept it very natural. If you want another chapter for this pairing being outright romantic you guys are going to have to let me know._

* * *

Izuku proposes the idea of marriage to Nedzu over a cup of earl grey tea and a game of chess, bring up a different reason as to why the two of them becoming husband and mouse/bear/dog _whatever _would only benefit their lives every time he captured a piece, his best point, which he kept to himself until the match ended in a tie due to the fact that they both only had their kings left remaining on the board, was the unlimited access to their combined knowledge that they would be able to share, after all, their nightly talks were currently costing them both a small fortune in phone bills as they chatted about philosophy, mathematics and plans to take over the world for hours on end, a marriage would resolve that little issue as they would be living together and would also provide them with spousal privilege if they were ever brought forward to a court of law on charges of world-dominating; and if marrying Nedzu stopped his mother from worrying that he would spend the rest of his life alone then that was just an added bonus.

* * *

They hold a quick wedding ceremony at the local courthouse on a warm summer's day when the two of them had scheduled a morning off work, their only witnesses are Izuku's parents as they make their vows and pat each other on the head rather then share the traditional kiss, when it's all said and done and Inko finishes crying the small group make their way to one of the nicest restaurants in the district for breakfast, a gift from the Midoriya's seeing as they didn't have to help pay for a large extravagant ceremony or reception, they all have an enjoyable time chatting about Hisashi's latest inventions and Inko's newest patients at the hospital before the newly married couple have to leave so that they can return to work, Nedzu to U.A so that they can start preparing for the new term and Izuku to his agency where at least 100 new casefiles were undoubtedly waiting for him; it's not what most would call a romantic wedding but for the pair in question who had never imagined themselves getting married, ever, it was ideal.

* * *

Izuku can't help but laugh as he watches the video that Nedzu sends over of the U.A faculty meeting, the footage of his partner in crime announcing to the staff that the two of them had gotten married makes the heavy workload that had been left at his desk just a little more bearable, Nedzu hadn't even been halfway through saying his family name before Present Mic let out a scream of pure terror that was quickly silenced by Eraserhead activating his quirk all the while muttering that he 'Wasn't paid enough for this shit', Thirteen and All Might started to break down crying so heavily that they had to steal the box of tissues at Hound Dog's desk while Midnight opened up a Word document and began writing up a letter of resignation before Vlad King stopped her and said that 'If they had to deal with this madness than so did she'; it was the best wedding present that Izuku could have asked for.

* * *

Izuku visits Nedzu every day during the early hours of the afternoon when he takes his lunch break so that the two of them can enjoy a cup of tea together, Nedzu is in charge of procuring the tea while it is Izuku's job to bring along a treat that they can share, cheesecake, tiramisu and an assortment of cookies were just some of the favourites that frequently made an appearance at their table and helped brighten both of their days, dealing with a bunch of hormonal teenagers with powerful quirks and police officers who wouldn't be able to point to their nose if they were looking directly into a mirror taking a toll on both of them even if they would never admit it.

* * *

Izuku can get overwhelmed sometimes, he just has so many ideas running around his head, new support items to suggest to his father, quirk analysis of the latest villain to make an appearance, theories on the cases that have been dumped on his desk, it all just becomes too much for him to handle and he had no choice but to shut down for a few hours, hardly moving and speaking in incoherent mumbles until he can calm himself down, Nedzu can always tell that an episode is due to occur by the treat that Izuku decides to bring with him to their afternoon tea, picking up on the tell only a few months into their marriage when he realised that when Izuku brought with him a dessert that was pretty much nothing but pure sugar an episode would follow later that night, when that happens, when the mask that Izuku has masterfully crafted for himself finally cracks Nedzu is more than happy to just sit between his husband's legs and let the green-haired genius stroke and pet at his fur so that he can feel grounded; waiting in silence for Izuku to return to himself and reality no matter how long it took.


	8. Aizawa Shouta 2

_A/N: When I published this fic I honestly thought I'd never write a second chapter for Aizawa yet here we are. Cat names come from the following: Luna (I'm a huge Sailor Moon fan) Mighty (Izuku is still a huge All Might fanboy in this universe)_ _Hikaru and Kaoru (I was watching Ouran High School Host Club while writing that sentence) Eraser (Hitoshi's favourite hero is Eraserhead and doesn't realise until like a year after he's been adopted that his dad is his hero) and Rhyme (Like Nursery Rhyme, which came to me as I've just finished Alice's week in Fate Extra and I'm still not over it._

* * *

The words _'This is a mistake' _kept repeating inside of Shota's mind as he inspected the small selection of wedding rings that were within his limited budget, proposing to Izuku could never be a mistake, in fact if Shota was being completely honest with himself he should have done it a lot sooner, having known that he wanted to marry the greenette ever since they had shared their first kiss a few years prior, the way that he had felt when Izuku's lips had touched his, how his knees had grown weak almost instantly while his hands moved on their own to tangle themselves in Izuku's hair so that he could pull him closer, Shota wanted to experience that feeling every day for the rest of his life, no the mistake was that he had decided to bring Hizashi along with him to help pick the ring, just what had he been thinking when he had asked the blonde to accompany him earlier that morning, all the idiot had done all day was wander off and look at rings that would take the eraser hero 3 lifetimes to afford, he should have just brought Nemuri, he could have handled the endless teasing she would put him through if it meant he would have some decent fashion advice; maybe he should just propose without a ring so that he and Izuku could pick a set together.

* * *

Shota isn't a big fan on public displays of affection, he doesn't want any of the many enemies he had made since stepping out into the underground to go after his family after all, so things like hand holding or kissing don't happen whenever he and Izuku are out and about on the streets, in private however it's as though he's a completely different person as soon as he steps through the front door, each day without fail after giving each of the cats that corral around his feet a quick pet he'll pull Izuku away from whatever it is he's doing and just hold onto his husband tightly, Shota's face coming to rest against the crook of Izuku's neck as the living embodiment of tired slowly trailed his lips up higher and higher until they reached Izuku's, the pair simply standing there drowning in each other for several minutes until they finally parted and continued on with the rest of their day.

* * *

Sometimes during lunch Izuku and Shota will sleep together in the teacher's lounge, laying claim to the most comfortable sofa in the room before cuddling up inside Shota's yellow sleeping bag so that they could nap until it was time for the student's to return to class, it had become such a common sight over the years that the majority of the staff no longer reacted to the antics of the married couple, the only exceptions being Nemuri and Hizashi, who would use the opportunity to take plenty of photos and send them on to Inko and Tensei, or if something super embarrassing had happened, like how Izuku would occasionally drool all over Shota's gear, they would instead forward the picture to Hitoshi so that he could tease the two about it later when they got home, and yet despite all the teasing they received over the years Shota and Izuku never stopped napping together, more than happy to listen to the jokes and Inko's cooing if it meant they got to spend even a small amount of time in each other's arms.

* * *

Izuku and Shota had always thought that if anyone was going to tell the student body that they were married it would be Hizashi, the loudmouth cockatoo never able to keep anything a secret for very long, but instead it turned out to be young Tenya of all people who had revealed their relationship only 3 days after the new school year had begun, they were betrayed by the same kid that they had spent many afternoons babysitting and had helped develop his quirk to the level it was today, the bluenette addressing Izuku as Aizawa Sensei when he had walked into Shota's classroom to drop off some papers that his husband had forgotten in the teacher's lounge, how did neither of them think to tell the boy that Izuku went by Midoriya while at U.A, they saw the problem child often enough after all he was their son's best friend, he and Tensei were even at their apartment the week prior they should have thought to tell him then, but it was too late now as the students quickly took in what Tenya had said and started bombarding the couple with an endless sea of questions on what their marriage was like; sufficed to say absolutely nothing was taught that period.

* * *

It all started with Luna, the black Bombay that Shota had adopted as soon as he had bought his first apartment, then came Mighty, a tubby Ragdoll missing an eye that Izuku had chosen for himself not long after their wedding, after that it was the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, stray Tabbies that the married couple had picked up at the park one afternoon while discussing lesson plans, the Scottish Fold Eraser came next when Hitoshi joined their little family a few years later, a name that would always have Shota turning his head at thinking that he was the one being called for, and then finally there was the youngest of the bunch, a small Persian named Rhyme that had been picked by Eri the day after Izuku and Shota had been given the adoption papers; the little girl crying her eyes out and hugging her new family tightly as she thanked them for her first friend.


	9. Endeavor Side Story

For all new readers of the series I just want to make you aware that there is a side story exclusively featuring stories from the same AU published in earlier chapters involving a female Izuku (Izumi) Midoriya and Enji Todoroki. The reason for this is because there were so many chapters for the AU that it made sense to post them as there own separate story. I called it _So This Is Love_, so that it shares the same name as its AO3, Wattpad and Quotev counterparts, and currently has 6 chapters (2 of which were not originally posted in this collection). So if you are a fan please check out my profile and give it a look. Plus Ultra.


	10. Vergil Sparda (Devil May Cry)

Because of Fanfictions rules regarding cross over fics, this chapter has been published separately as its own piece of work.

It features 5 sentences depicting the married life of Warlock Izuku Midoriya and his husband Vergil Sparda.

Including The Bonding Ceremony, Drifting Away, Journey To Hell, Nero and The Reunion.

If you wish to read this chapter just click on my profile and it will be listed there, much quicker than trying to find it while searching through the crossover archives.


	11. Kai Chisaki (Overhaul)

_A/N: Izumi is the daughter of All For One in this and quirkless. Kai and Izumi are also Eri's biological parents and he is a good father. I'm not touching canon with a ten-foot pole in this chapter and you can't make me._

* * *

Most people would get upset at the knowledge that they were going to be apart of an arranged marriage, that their destiny was to be but a pawn upon the board of their families plans to grow in status and power, most people were not Kai Chisaki and Izumi Midoriya, the heir of the Shie Hassaikai and the spare of the Underground having known each other since childhood, with The Boss and All For One often bringing the two of them together in hopes of a bond being formed so that they could permanently secure their alliance, however, no one had expected for the desired bond to have been made the second that the two children had seen each other, or that said children would spend the next several years hiding their relationship from their families, with Kai and Izumi having made plans to elope before they had found out that they were to be sworn to one another, and so, instead of spending a year hiding away in Europe waiting for their families to calm down, the pair were married in a traditional ceremony at the Shie Hassaikai estate; where Izumi was able to walk down the aisle beside her father dressed in a white kimono embroidered with gold flowers the same shade as Kai's eyes.

* * *

_Bitch, Pet, Slut_, those were just a handful of the names that Izumi had received over the years whenever certain groups of people though that Kai was out of earshot, many of his clients and associates seeing Izumi as nothing but a mistake and stain on the Shie Hassaikai name, Kai had so many _better _options that he could have chosen for his marriage partner after all, with sons and daughters from practically every other organisation inside of Japan having been paraded in front of Kai ever since he had turned 16, when The Boss had officially announced that his adopted son was his chosen heir, yet despite all the more _appropriate _partners that had Kai had been introduced to he had still chosen to marry the second born of some unknown group, in their eyes Izumi was just a _quirkless useless freak _and voiced their opinion to anybody who would listen, not caring if said _freak _overheard then, after all, what could she, a wife so unloved by her husband that he wouldn't even touch her with gloved hands never mind get revenge on someone who had upset her, hope to ever do to them, if only society didn't base the entirety of a person's worth on whether or not they had a quirk, then those certain groups of individuals might have been able to see Izumi for what she truly was, a trained assassin who could play into the role of a meak _quirkless_ girl so well that no one would ever think that she was the culprit of a poisoning even if she had been the one to pass the victim the poisoned glass of wine or that she could ever have the strength to slash someone's neck even though there was blood still stuck under her nails.

* * *

Kai had enjoyed spoiling Izumi ever since their first meeting, with the young heir always making sure to give his future bride the largest piece of whatever treat they were sharing or letting her choose the games that the would play, as they got older and became teenagers with access to money Kai began to give Izumi material gifts, silk dresses, designer shoes, antique daggers and custom guns among the favourites that he would send to the large penthouse that Izumi and her mother shared, and when they finally became adults, no longer under the watchful eyes of their parents and escorts to make sure that they didn't do anything inappropriate before they wore each other's rings, Kai would spoil Izumi with affection, while Kai was unable to express to Izumi how much he cared while they were out in the city or attending a meeting in fear that his enemies would see her as an attractive target for revenge if they knew he loved her, that all changed when they returned home, with all of Kai's love being saved for when the wedded pair were behind closed doors of the estate and surrounded by allies, unable to keep his hand or his lips off his beloved for very long, often kissing her again and again until Kai lost count of how many times he had felt his lips on her, completely lost in his wonderful _pure _wife and content with the knowledge that he would get to share the rest of his days with her by his side.

* * *

Kai and Tomura had despised each other fiercely ever since they had been children, with All For One's heir originally being chosen to be the Shie Hassaikai heir's playmate before their disastrous first meeting had taken place, when in the span of 5 minutes while the children had been left alone without any supervision Kai had broken out into hives due to the dust and dirt that Tomura had shoved down his shirt after Kai had used his quirk on the blue-haired boy's Gameboy, or maybe the events had happened the other way around, no one really knew, and so to resolve the issue and improve their alliance Izumi, sweet _quirkless _Izumi who's smile could rival sunshine, had been sent to replace her brother and the rest was history, as the two heirs grew older their hatred for each other never disappeared, in Kai's eyes Tomura was just an immature man child with few manners and half a mind who didn't deserve the legacy that All For One would eventually leave behind, Tomura, on the other hand, thought Kai was nothing but an emotionless NPC who would never be able to show any true emotions towards his precious sister and force her to languish in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life, the only time that the pair ever appeared to get along was when they were around Izumi, having sworn to cease all arguments and pretend to be civil with each other whenever she was in the same room after seeing how heartbroken she had been as a child when she had found out that her two favourite people in the entire universe didn't get along, the image of her crying face still engraved in their minds to this day and acting as a motivator to not slip up their act; no matter how much they both wanted to use their quirks to kill each other.

* * *

Kai doesn't touch Eri once during the first few months of her life, Izumi had hoped that her husband would see their daughter the same way he saw her, pure and untainted by the sickness of the world, yet no matter how many times she tried to persuade him to stroke Eri's hair or let her hold one of his gloved fingers, Kai still refused to touch her, despite his lack of physical contact with his daughter it was clear to everyone in Kai's inner circle just how much he loved his little girl, Kurono often walking into the main office only to find Overhaul reading out reports and acting as though Eri's giggles and gargles were replies to his comments, Mimic being forced by Overhaul to return to his body multiple times a day whenever Eri wanted to play with his bodysuit and the Eight Bullets left to stare in disbelief every time Overhaul would willing take his mask off whenever she was around so that she wouldn't get scared and cry, it wasn't until the day that Eri said her first word that the physical distance between father and daughter finally changed, when Eri had called out to him, to her _dada _with her hands stretched high to show that she wanted him to pick her up from her highchair, on that day something changed in Kai as he found himself unable to deny his daughter's request, with little Eri repeating the word several more times as her father got comfortable holding her, from that day on it became common for those in the inner circle to see their boss walking around the estate with his daughter held tightly against his chest, Kai even having Eri sit upon his knee more often than not whenever he conducted business; his excuse when asked by his clients about her presences being that she would have to start her training early if she was going to be the Shie Hassaikai's leader someday, when in reality he just wanted to spend more time with his adorable baby girl.


	12. Shigaraki Tomura 2

_A/N: This chapter takes place in the same universe as chapter 5 where All For One is Izumi's father who took her in after Inko died and gifted her with a quirk that nullifies other quirks on contact with her skin. I did something like this for chapter 9 of the Endeavor spin-off and couldn't help but do it again for Tomura too, might end up doing the same for some of the other chapters as well soon._

* * *

**The day of her mother's funeral is the worst day of Izumi's life.**

She remembers that day so clearly despite the never-ending flow of tears that had been clouding her eyes from the moment she had woken up that morning.

How she had struggled to breathe when it had come time for her to give the eulogy that she had written, with her father having to step in and read it for her when Izumi had found herself unable to speak a single word.

How her father had stood by her side throughout the entire ceremony, with his warm hand holding hers tightly as they lent on each other for support, just like they had been doing since the moment he had returned home.

And how Bakugo had tried to approach her after it was all over, to say what Izumi would never know, her father quickly stepping in to keep the two of them apart after he had left her side for only a moment to thank some of the guests who had been offering their condolences.

The greenette only managing to hear him say a single word before her father had ushered her away.

"Deku."

That night, at the apartment that Izumi had made so many happy memories in alongside her mother, her father offered her the chance to start over, giving her the opportunity to leave him and Izumi Midoriya behind forever, content to spend the rest of his days with only the memory of his little girl and the knowledge that she was out there somewhere happy if Izumi truly wished to start a new life.

Izumi refused to accept his offer, however, having planned to follow him down the path of villainy ever since he had told her the truth about his identity as One For All and her mother's as the famed vigilante Emerald Bunny.

* * *

**Izumi hates flowers.**

Growing up Izumi had loved flowers, the greenette always making herself a flower crown whenever she went to play at the park and routinely helping her mother carefully press her favourites from the bouquets that her father would have sent to the apartment every week without fail, a declaration of love for his wife so that she knew that no matter how far away he was Inko was always on his mind.

That all changed however after Izumi had started to attend Aldera Junior High School, when only 3 days into the school year she found a red spider lily sitting at her desk and continued to receive one every day without fail.

Izumi had never told anyone about her hatred for flowers before, not even her own mother had been aware of her disdain back when she had been alive.

However, that all changed on the day that Tomura had presented her with several red roses before they went out on a date, having taken the romantic advice from a visual novel that he had played.

Instead of getting her a bouquet of flowers every week like her father had done for her mother Tomura instead gifted Izumi with a new plushie, Hello Kitty, Pokémon and many other characters that she didn't recognise soon taking up the majority of her room.

The greenette cuddling her favourites every night while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Izumi passes out from exhaustion often in the lead up to missions.**

She'll be sitting at her favourite booth in the bar one minute surrounded by surveillance photos, detailed maps and reports from their spy at U.A writing in one of her many notebooks and the next she'll suddenly have her head resting against the wall snoring away.

Dabi likes to tease whenever he sees her dozing off that its Tomura's fault that their master tactician is asleep on the job.

Which is true most of the time, the newlyweds hardly able to keep their hands off each other most nights.

And mornings.

Anytime in general really.

However, when a mission was only a week or two away from being executed it wasn't Tomura keeping Izumi awake at night but her planning.

The league were Izumi's family after all, the only one that she had left and the greenette refused to lose anyone else that she loved.

So in the lead up to any of their missions whether big or small Izumi would spend every waking minute that she had reviewing and perfecting every step of their plan, coming up with contingency after contingency for every danger that her friends and husband might possibly encounter so that they could all return to her safely while the rest of the city burned from the havoc they had caused.

* * *

**The pair refused to share an island on Animal Crossing New Horizons.**

Their play styles were just so different from each other that the married couple knew that sharing an island would cause a lot of arguments down the line.

Izumi preferred to spend her time in Animal Crossing making custom clothing, in fact, she had been a very popular designer in the fandom for years, with her renditions of hero costumes always being featured in lists of the best QR codes.

Now that she was a villain and no longer blind to the truth of Hero Society Izumi instead took her inspiration for her designs from the fashion magazines that Big Sis Mag and Toga left lying around the hideout and the anime series that she watched with Spinner.

Tomura is a collector type of player, spending every hour of his day casting his line out to fish, catching bugs with his net and digging up fossils while his towns were left covered in weeds and junk from his pockets that he had thrown on the ground and never picked back up again.

In the end, their islands are the complete opposite of each other, Tomura's is pretty barren in terms of items and terraforming but his museum is complete thanks to time travel, Izumi's, on the other hand, is well taken care of, with all the clothes that she had designed scattered about along with every girly item in the game, several of which had come from Tomura who always made sure to bring a gift along with him whenever he visited her island.

* * *

**Izumi is the only person able to calm Tomura down when he gets in a bad mood.**

Everyone in the league knows not to approach Tomura when he is in a foul mood, none of them wanting to risk the chance of pissing their leader off any more and having him disintegrate something, most likely them, in his anger.

Izumi isn't afraid to approach him though, she never has been, not even during the first few weeks after she had moved in when Izumi had remained quirkless and would have turned to dust in seconds if he had slipped up even once while they grew close to one another, the pair often linking their pinkies and cuddling even when all that bloomed between them had been friendship.

If Izumi is ever out when he starts growing angry the greenette will receive a text from each of the league members asking for her to come home as soon as possible before he does something stupid, like murder one of them.

It's easy for Izumi to coax him up to their bedroom whenever he is upset, a few sweet words in his ear and a kiss or two to his neck has Tomura following her around like a lost puppy.

When they arrive at their room Izumi is nothing but gentle with him, often sitting on his lap slowly stroking his hair or acting like the big spoon as they lay in bed together, never once interrupting Tomura as he talks of his problems and what had made him rage; her husband becoming calmer with every second that they are together.

* * *

**Izumi jumped Tomura as soon as she saw him in that red coat for the first time.**

She just couldn't help herself, he looked so handsome in it as he walked through the portal and into the hideout after dealing with Nine.

Tomura didn't even get the chance to tell the rest of their friends anything about what had gone down before his wife pounced on him, with Izumi pulling 'Father' off his face before she started snogging him, her lips attacking her husband's with passion as she dragged him by the collar of his coat to their room.

No one sees either of them until the next morning.

Izumi walks into the room looking as collected as ever, wearing her favourite frilly pink nightgown and her hair up in a tight and tidy bun; she even offers to help Kurogiri prepare breakfast

Tomura on the other hand looks an absolute mess, especially his neck which happened to be covered in hickeys, several of which were still stained with the lipstick that Izumi had been wearing the day before.

Dabi even noticed a few scratch marks trailing up his bosses back after Tomura stretched his arms up while yawning.

"I'm so glad your bedroom is soundproof."


End file.
